The present invention relates to kilns for baking items for example of ceramic or refractory material.
More particularly the invention concerns arrangements for controlling the temperature within the kilns, for example roller kilns.
It is known in the prior art to provide a roller kiln with a transport path for the items to be treated. This path may be constituted by a plurality of rotatable rollers extending transversely relative to the length of the kiln. The items transported through the kiln are subjected to different treating regimes in different treating sections of the kiln. Such sections may include one (or more) preheating and degassing sections, one (or more) baking sections, a forced cooling section, a natural cooling section, etc.
It has been recognized that conventional kilns do not make it possible to change, namely to increase the speed of at least some treatment steps. It is to be understood that such a shortcoming results in unduly slow transportation of the items to be treated in the kiln or a greater than otherwise necessary length for the kiln, which in turn increases the cost of the kiln.